Sin daños a terceros
by Bella Valentia
Summary: -Como quieras- le dijo Logan e hizo una pausa, lo miro seriamente  y continuo.- pero  creo que estas mintiendo o aun peor  ¡te gusta otra!


**Estaa es mi 13 historia de Zoey 101! Dicen que el 13 es de la mala suerte, pero que más daa! Este es mi primer NO QUOGAN(igual hay un poco, pero POCO) sino que es el ¡PRIMERO MICHAEL Y LOLA EN ESPAÑOL! Se díganme loca o lo que quieran, pero llevaba meses tratando de escribir de ellos ( si está un poco inspirado en la canción de Arjona y tiene ciertos troso de ella que han sido adaptados y estará en cursiva)  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sin daños a terceros<strong>_

Lola se encontraba cerca de la chancha de basquetbol viendo como jugaban sus amigos y ella no era muy fan de los deportes, pero le encantaba ver jugar a los chicos sobre todo porque jugaba su novio Vince, pero ella sin ser consiente -¿o quizás lo era?- Poso su mirada en otro chico que no era su novio y ese chico también comenzó a mirarla con la misma intensidad que ella lo miraba ¿En qué momento había pasado? ¿Desde cuándo lo quería más que un simple amigo? Cuando Lola se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo se levanto de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar tenía mucho que pensar y entender ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Ella amaba a Vince, pero él tenía algo que también le gustaba, ¿pero qué era eso? Lo único que sabía era que debía detener ese sentimiento antes que aumentara.

-Lola… Lola ¿Lola estas bien?-le pregunto Quinn.- no te veía así desde que te enteraste lo mío con Logan

Quinn no tenia respuesta de Lola y comenzo asustarse y le dijo algo que pensó que jamás le diría.

-¡Vince te está engañando!-le dijo Quinn.-

-¿En serio?-Le pregunto incrédula la chica si eso era cierto le simplificaba un poco las cosas, pero aun estaba el hecho que él tenia novia.-

-No Lola no es cierto es que no me respondías y me estaba asustando- Le dijo Quinn.-

Por otro lado el campus de PCA había un chico muy pensativo tenía que aclarar su cabeza ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¡Ella era su amiga! Que digo era ¡ella es su amiga! Y él tiene novia, pero ella era distinta, es especial, él la quiere y él está seguro que ella lo miraba con la misma intensidad con que la miraba él.

¡Michael!- le grito Logan.- ¡Michael!

Logan harto que Michael no le prestara atención literalmente le tiro un balón de basquetbol en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo estaba.. estaba.. ah que te importa –le dijo Michael.-  
>-Estas muy extraño ¿Estás bien?<p>

-Si, si lo estoy ¿Qué quieres? -Le dijo Michael.-

-Solo quería saber que me recomendabas sobre que le podía regalar a Quinn llevamos mucho tiempo saliendo y no sé muy bien que regalarle-Le dijo Logan.-

-No lo sé Logan tengo suficientes problemas para también tener que resolver los tuyos- Le dijo Michael.-

-¿Te dejo Liza?- Le soltó de repente Logan.-

-"Ojala"-pensó Michael.- ¿Liza dejarme? Jajaja ¡Estás loco! Yo amo a Liza no tengo ojos para otra- le respondió Michael que mentira más grande.

-Como quieras- le dijo Logan e hizo una pausa, lo miro seriamente y continuo.- pero creo que estas mintiendo o aun peor ¡te gusta otra!

-No es una locura si me gustara otra le diría a Liza- se defendió Michael.- Si no te molesta me voy a dormir

Michael a toda prisa se cubrió con las mantas de su cama para que Logan no lo siguiera interrogando, porque no quería que nadie supiera que le estaba gustando Lola era casi un pecado, era ilegal si ellos eran amigos , ambos tenían pareja, ¡era una locura!.

-Michael- comenzó Logan- Son recién las 7 pm no es la hora de dormir

Hubo un pequeño silencio tenso en la habitación.

-En una parte del mundo ya es de noche, ¡Buenas noches!- le dijo Michael.-

-Como quieras-Le dijo Logan.-

Michael sentía _ganar de huir de no quererle ver ni la sombra a Lola_y él fingía dormir para ver si Logan se iba de la habitación para poder pensar mejor las cosas no tenía claro en qué momento las cosas se le habían salido de control.

Por otro lado Lola estaba con las chicas en la habitación 101 y esta comenzó hablarles a ellas sobre lo que estaba pasando y como era de esperarse lo hizo con una mentira a medias.

-¿Chicas recuerdan mi pagina pregúntale a Lola?  
>-Si- le respondieron al mismo tiempo Zoey y Quinn.-<p>

-¿Qué hay con ella?- Le pregunto Quinn.-

-Es que me llego un mail de una chica y me pide consejos y no sé qué aconsejarle ¿Me ayudan?

-Claro

-Querida Lola no se a quien más recurrir estoy desesperada- fingía leer Lola.- hace unos meses que estoy de novia y soy demasiado feliz con mi novio, pero sin darme cuenta estoy comenzando a sentir cosas por otro chico, un chico que es muy cercano a mí y que mi novio conoce nunca pensé que podría fijarme en él, quizás no sea el más guapo de PCA, pero siempre me hace reír creo que él me corresponde el problema que él problema es que él tiene novia y no quiero llegar y decirle "te quiero dejémonos a nuestros novios y seamos felices" No podría soportar ver la cara de su novia y mi novio, pero la tentación de hacerlo es cada vez más grande…. Siento que_ estoy confundiendo amor con compañía y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja que hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón _¿Qué hago?

-¡Está loca! ¡Está loca! ¡Nadie puede querer a dos personas! –Le dijo Zoey.-

-¿Pero tú no querías James y Chase a la vez?-le pregunto Quinn.-

-Pero Quinn es diferente una cosa es lo que me paso a mi si es cierto quería James, pero siempre había amado a Chase solo que no quería aceptarlo-Le respondió Zoey.-

-Quizás ella se aburrió de su novio o quizás siempre amo a su amigo y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora -sugirió Lola.-

De pronto tocaron la puerta de la habitación 101 Lola se levanto automáticamente de donde estaba sentada como esperando que fuera Michael, pero otra parte de ella esperaba que fuera su novio y efectivamente era este ultimo.

-¿Lola quieres dar un paseo?- le dijo apenas ella se asomo por la puerta.-

-Claro vamos-le dijo y cerró la puerta tras ella.-

La pareja comenzó a caminar por el campus sin hablar como si los dos supieran lo que estaba pasando en su relación, pero no era así Vince ignoraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo es más le tenía una sorpresa a Lola.

-Lola..-comenzo Vince.-

-¿Quieres terminar? –Le interrumpió Lola.-

-No, no es eso ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-¿Quee? ¡Estás loco! Tengo mucho que hace aun no estoy lista para casarme

-No ahora en un futuro- comenzó a explicarle Vince.-

Pero Lola no quería escuchar y comenzó a correr por el campus todo iba de mal en peor, quería a Vince, pero también se estaba dando cuenta que quería a Michael, pero era un cariño mucho más grande que uno puede sentir por sus amigos estaba comenzado a quererlo como algo más ella sabía que debía serle honesta a Vince, pero no estaba preparada no tenia palabras para decirle que lo quería, pero también que quiera Michael.

-¿Lola que haces aquí?-Le dijo Michael quien había decidido salir de su habitación a caminar.-

-Nada solo caminaba-le dijo Lola sin querer mirarlo sus ojos la iban a delatar.-

-¿Estas bien?- le dijo Michael quien se le acerco aun más.-

-Si lo estoy- le dijo aun sin mirarlo.-

-Lola- le dijo Michael.-

-¿Si?

-Mírame-le pidió.-

-No puedo- le dijo ella.-

-Si puedes ¡hazlo! –le dijo Michael.-

-No _puedo tengo ganas de besarte, de coincidir contigo_- le confesó Lola.-

Michael sonrió y miro a Lola ella se sentía como él todo era perfecto, pero aun estaba Vince y Liza en el medio, pero en ese momento no le importo y le respondió

-Yo también _tengo ganas de besarte y __de acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo de mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida  
><em>

Sin ser consientes de lo que pasaba ni si estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo se besaron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Ni él ni ella habían sentido esa sensación y sabor que le producía besar al otro ni con sus parejas, pero en ese momento no importaba nada solo importaban ellos y que se querían poco a poco se fueron separando de ese intenso beso los dos tenían ganas _de_ fugarse _para siempre _sin provocar _daños a terceros,_pero era imposible cada quien tenía su vida y sus parejas aunque ellos se quisieran no podían estar juntos.

"Los amigos" comenzaron a volver a los dormitorios jurándose que jamás hablarían de lo que había ocurrió en la oscuridad del campus y de la noche seria un secreto que los dos se llevarían a la tumba a la mañana siguiente harían como si nada hubiera pasado cada quien estaría con su pareja.

A la mañana siguiente cada quien estaba con su pareja, Lola esa misma mañana había hablado con Vince explicándole que su petición de matrimonio la había descolocado, pero en un tiempo podría aceptarlo en cambio Liza y Michael parecían ser muy felices juntos, ya que muchos decían que estaban destinados, pero hay cosas que no se podían evitar Michael y Lola se seguían reuniendo en el mismo lugar de noche sin que nadie los viera, porque era algo que no podían evitar de día fingían ser amigos, pero de noche las cosas eran muy distintas de noche eran pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde el año pasado que queria escribir de ellos, pero no habia tenido tiempo quizas algunos les paresca una locura, pero al menos me quite las ganas de escribirlo y fue terminado el 8 de enero a las 4:27 de la madrugada...<br>¡Reviews ****plis! **

**KariiHoney**


End file.
